


Love Like Winter

by TheKillingJar



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Angst, Depictions are not graphic though, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillingJar/pseuds/TheKillingJar
Summary: It certainly wasn't love. It wasn't even lust. It was all about vanquishing loneliness and securing a sense of belonging; no matter how temporary. Master and slave in eternal phase.
Relationships: Beira/Miach (Wicked Lovely), Donia/Beira (Wicked Lovely), Donia/Keenan (Wicked Lovely) (implied), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Love Like Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this like a decade ago xp wasn't going to post it but there's very little Donia content and I love her so much so here's whatever this is~'tis the season!

**I. "She exhales vanilla lance**

**I barely dreamt her, yesterday"**

Nacreous strands of hair and the lips of a corpse. Keenan would never find her beautiful again...if he ever truly did. Beira did though. Her actions left no doubt to that. There was something hauntingly gorgeous about all the Winter Girls, but Donia was by far one of the most exquisite.

With dainty frost covered features and eyes the blackest of obsidian that refracted beams of vivid gleaming rainbows she was a true winter beauty to be sure. Perhaps most captivating was her natural bedroom eyes, the one's fifties era actresses possessed; Beira's favorite sort.

It was repressive Summer days that Beira would visit the latest Winter Girl for no other reason than to drink in her loveliness. Which was precisely why Donia was roughly pinned to the aged wooden flooring of her cottage - _cage_ \- with the Winter Queen aggressively biting kisses onto every inch of her. Cold clashing with cold, the Chill swirling erratically beneath her frigid flesh under the monarch's touch.

Donia hated this, hated herself, but for a moment - _just a moment_ \- it was as if someone cared for her. It may not be Keenan, or the familial love she was now denied, but it was _something_...and beggars can't be choosers and she was undeniably a beggar. If she couldn't have the sun she would settle for the mother.

And in return, pressed against the once mortal girl, Beira wasn't plagued by thoughts of betrayal or guilt, Miach couldn't torment her while she busied herself with the Winter Girl.

Together they found a surprisingly efficient variety of solace.

**II. "I taste of blood**

**He bit my lip,**

**And drank my warmth away"**

When what they had came to a momentary end they neither touched nor looked at one another, as always. Their little trysts have become an ordinary cycle.

In a bed this time, Donia immediately turned her back, pretending to have fallen asleep.

Beira laid rim-rod straight. Miach returned to haunt her mind, her heart, as the lecher usually did. Tiny, crystalline ice drops fell from her eyes and on to her lap with gentle thuds. Tears. She did not sniffle or sob. Queens did not cry, least of all for themselves, and no matter how cruel or unjust she was no one would dare dispute that she was a queen of the utmost power.

With eyes squeezed shut Donia listened to the subtle sound of crying. She was torn between offering comfort - _that would surely be rejected_ \- to one of the two people who ripped away her mortality, or ignoring someone in pain. With a heavy heart she decided upon the latter, the Winter Queen's crys lulling her to sleep.

**III. "It's in the blood**

**I met my love before I was born"**

Years went by with little change, Donia was still trapped in the position of Winter Girl. Once more, time gave way to Summer. She laid silently on her tattered leather couch, patiently awaiting Beira's inevitable arrival. Absently, she wondered if Keenan would ever find put about his mother's perverse way of celebrating _his_ season. 

Hopefully not, as it would only result in him lashing out. Then sending _even more_ guards to oppress her, and most probably waging a war that he could not hope to prevail in.

Thoughts of Keenan warmed her, but the good never failed to accompany the bad. Oh, how he was likely bedding one - _or several_ \- of his Summer Girls. Those cowardly creatures who didn't love him enough to risk the Chill yet still got his continuous affections. It wasn't fair. It made her chest ache.

The door slammed open suddenly and frost consumed her home. A malicious grin on the reddest of lips adorned the face of the Winter Monarch. Such an expression sent tiny pinpricks of terror throughout Donia's entire body, right to her shivering core. Walking with purpose, Beira reached for her underling's breast, her slender white hand gripping tightly, nails tearing into the soft mound of flesh. Blood was soon drawn, the color reminiscent of the Queen's smile. The Winter Girl moaned in the midst of anguish and something that was almost a budding ecstacy.

And together they fucked.

And together they found a moment of peace. 

* * *

**"Warn your warmth away,**

**There it's December**

**Everyday"**

**~Love Like Winter, A.F.I**


End file.
